Dragon Ball CS Revamped! DBCSR
by steffon22
Summary: Long story short, I wrote the original story back in '09, and quite frankly I didn't like it. I always planned on re-doing but never had time cause of school. But after some guy found the original and posted it on 4chan - - I decided to redo it! R & R! Btw,it starts getting good at chapter 4/5. So read at least til there. You'll love it. Promise
1. Chapter 1: Revamped!

Hello world! 22Steffon signing in after two years with the Revamp of Dragon Ball CS (Now called Dragon Ball CSR or DBCSR for short)! It's starts 224 years after the end of Dragon Ball Z and is kind of AU. I hope you enjoy! Please review. There will be many more chapters to come. Till next time!

Chapter 1: 224 years later, August 22, 2012: 

*DING DONG!*

That was the end of 1st period and now the students of Sora Academy were heading to their next class; this academy was for the students of the Sora-Atsu district and whole south side of Tokyo, Japan and the surrounding cities. There were two juniors that stood out in the crowd of students, mainly because a group of about twenty girls were chasing them.

These two students were twins named Tyler (Ty for short) and Steffon Takeya. They are incredibly popular, not only because they were very handsome and gentlemen, but because they are the pride and joy of the Takeya family, owners of the Capsule Corporation. They had looks and smarts, but also a lot of, as Ty can say "_swag_", and that drove the ladies crazy.

"Wow Ty, how do we get into this situation _every _day?" Steffon, the younger twin asked. Even though they were twins, he was born with blonde hair, and his twin with brunette/black hair. "I don't know Steffon, these girls never quit. I mean I love them and all, but after our freshman year, this shit got annoying. Fast." Ty the older twin replied. Steffon looked over at him and said, "Hey Ty, let's just talk to them about it."

Ty looked at his brother and laughed, "Okay Steff, but it's your funeral. You know they're going to eat you alive, they love you the most, you know." Steffon stopped in his tracks, surprising Ty.

"No, I'm going to stop this once and for all" Steffon turned around and noticed that the girls had stopped chasing them and were most likely waiting for what he had to say. "Ladies, may I ask you why do you chase us _so_ much? It gets very tiring after awhile."

After Steffon made this comment the girls seemed to think of a good response. Then one of the girls, Emma Yuki the leader of the group, a junior and the same age as Ty and Steffon, and also a friend of theirs spoke up. "Well Steffon, we do this because one of us wants to go on a date with you, you idiot!" When Emma made that comment the twins sweat dropped and fell to the ground.

Ty was the first one to recuperate and stood up and yelled, "Well if you wanted to do that, then why didn't tell us? This routine got _really_ annoying after freshman year. We have to sneak to our classes half the time just to avoid you girls!" Emma retaliated by yelling, "Well if you would have stopped for a second to see what we wanted, maybe we could have ended this years ago!"

Emma then said "Hmph" and turned her back to Ty. The said twin was dumbstruck. Why didn't he think of that in the first place? If he did, then he could've saved him and his brother a lot of time, energy and frustration. While Ty was having an internal monologue, Steffon turned to Emma and said "So Emma, if I go on a date with you, then you and the other girls will stop chasing us? For good?" The said girl got all happy and sparkly eyed "Yes! I totally have to tweet this!"

Steffon sighed and said, "Wow, this is going to be a long day." Just when he said that, he felt a very large ki approaching.

"Scratch that. It's gonna be a _very_ long day.."

* * *

"Wow, this is going to be a long day." Just when he said that, he felt a very large ki approaching. "Scratch. This is going to a _very_ long day."

Steffon looked over at his twin and signaled for them to move a few feet away from the group, then whispered so low that only a person who wasn't completely human could hear, "Ty, do you feel that ki coming?"

The said twin nodded and looked up towards the sky. "We have to divert whoever it is away from the school." Steffon nodded and also looked up towards the sky, "But Tyler, do you think whoever it is will follow?" Ty looked back at his brother, then down at his iPhone, "Well Steff, there's only one way to find out." While the twins were secretly conversing Emma was getting impatient. "Hello! Have you two forgotten about me?"

The twins turned back to her and said a lie in perfect sync, "No, something just came up at Capsule Corp. We have to go to West City, tell Mr. Dawson that we'll be late to class." With that, the twins turned and ran towards the school parking lot. Emma and the other girls looked shocked. Emma then gave an "Hmph" and went to Earth Science. The class that she and the twins had for second block. "Well they could've least told me 'bye'."

The campus of Atsu High was a very large and it was around 15 sq. miles in area. When the twins reached the school park, and was sure that no one was around they started run at speeds that no normal human could compete with towards the school parking lot. Ty looked towards Steffon while they were running with an eyebrow cocked, "Steff, why are we going to the parking lot we can _fly?_"

Steffon rolled his eyes, "Because I wanted to go capsulize the car. In case this is serious, I'm not leaving it at school." Ty nodded, "Well I can't blame you. That is one nice car." Ty was correct because the car that their parents got them for their upcoming 17th birthday was a silver Mercedes 530, that was worth at least $130,000. In less than 40 seconds they were in the parking lot, and in less than three seconds Steffon capsulize the Mercedes. The twins then phased about one hundred feet into the air and started fly towards the plains outside of the city, so if this approaching ki was an enemy, then the twins wouldn't have to worry about putting any innocent people in danger. About five minutes later, the twins landed in the plains.

Ty looked over at Steffon , "See Steff? I told you if we flared our ki, this mystery person would follow us." Steffon looked up at the sky and seemed to be thinking, "So you were right, this person is looking for us. I just hope that person is not an enemy." Right when Steffon said that, they could make out the mystery person approaching them. When he landed in front of them the two twins we're shocked. Their "mystery person" was around six feet tall, had on a purple gi, a white cape, and a white turban. His voice was very deep and intimidating, but at the same time it was also kind. He looked at the two twins "Are you two, Steffon and Tyler Takeya?"

The twins both were caught by surprise; Ty as usual was the first to recover, "What? Who are you, and how do you know our names? By the way, everyone calls me Ty." Steffon was still in state of shock and his mind was racing trying to find a logical solution to all of this.

_'This guy knows us, but we don't know him! He is definitely not normal, I mean not to be rude or anything, but his skin's a tad bit too green. His ki is pretty high, so I'm sure he knows our grandpas or Dad. He looks kind of familiar though; I think I've seen him in old family albums. Well I won't know who he is until I ask.'_

Steffon's internal monologue only took two seconds and right when Ty finished his sentence Steffon looked up and asked "Good sir, is your name by any chance Piccolo?"

* * *

Steffon walked to the tall green man, looked up and asked, "Good sir, is your name Piccolo?" Ty scoffed in the background, _'Good sir?'_

The tall man and Ty were slightly shocked by Steffon's question. Ty walked up to his brother and was the first to speak. "Steffon, how do you know this is Piccolo? Piccolo would be over three hundred years now, and should be dead!"

Steffon just simply chuckled like a smart ass, which gets on Ty's nerves so much. "Ty, Ty, Ty. If you listened when Gramps, Grandpa, and Dad told us stories about our family and the other various species our family came into contact with, you would know that Nameckians have ridiculously long life spans."

Ty just glared at Steffon and retorted by saying "Shut up! I knew that, I just was checking to see if you knew."

Steffon scoffed, "Sure Tyler, whatever you say. Any who." When Steffon said that, he turned on his heels, again facing the tall green man. " So, are you Piccolo or not?"

While the twins were fussing at each other, they didn't noticed that the green man was getting slightly peeved at how childish they were acting, and how he was frowning and a vein started to throb on his forehead.

Steffon being the blonde that he is hadn't noticed this but Ty sure did. He kept quiet because he wanted to get back at Steffon for acting like a smart ass. Again to the green man's annoyance and Ty's entertainment, Steffon asked him again to revel his identity. When he questioned Mr. Green (this is what Steffon was calling the green man in his mind), a third time a procceded to poke his chest, the man finally lost his cool. "Of course I'm Piccolo! Why do you keep asking me that! It's ANNOYING." Steffon of course was stunned, but Ty started having a laughing fit.

When Steffon gained his composure back he told Ty to shut it and turned to Piccolo and bowed "Excuse me Mr. Piccolo, I am incredibly sorry if I annoyed you, sometimes I just let my curiosity get the best of me." With that Steffon started grinning and scratching the back of his neck. When Piccolo saw this, he smiled slightly. "It's okay, kid. Don't worry about it. But you could act your age a bit."

Ty saw this as his chance to speak up, "Hey Piccolo why did you come find us? Don't get me wrong, it's cool to meet someone who actually fought along side our ancestors and everything, but why did you come find us when we were at school?"

Piccolo looked over at Ty,"Well I didn't really know what time you two got out of school, I'm sorry if I was interrupting your studies. But I have something very important to talk to you boys about." Steffon and Ty looked at each other and said in perfect sync, "Important? Like what?"

Piccolo folder his arms across his chest and turned slightly "Well you two, I've been talking with your Grandfathers and Dad-" He was cut of by Ty "Whoa! When did you talk to Dad and our Grandfathers?" Piccolo didn't take being interrupted very lightly. "Well if you didn't interrupt me you would know!" Ty blushed lightly and murmured a quick apology.

Even though Steffon didn't show it one bit, he was dying of laughter on the inside 'Man, Piccolo sure showed him! Heh heh."


	2. Chapter 2

"-": Means talking.

'-': Means thinking.

'_Means telepathy.'_

Ty blushed lightly and murmured a quick apology. Even though Steffon didn't show it one bit, he was having a laughing fit 'Man, Mr. Piccolo sure showed him! Haha!'

Piccolo re-folded his arms and cleared his throat, "Now as I was saying, before I was interrupted." At that Piccolo slightly glanced at Ty, which caused the older teen to blush again. Piccolo then continued, "I know your father and grandfathers because I've kept in contact with each generation of descendants of the Son and Briefs family. Out of each generation there has been at least two individuals that would become the protectors of the Earth in case evil should arise again. We have had peace for over two hundred years, and I hope we have peace for another two hundred years, but if it doesn't and evil does indeed arise, I need to know if you two would be willing to stand up to the plate to help your family, and I to protect the Earth. They think you can, but I think otherwise."

Ty and Steffon didn't even wait a second to reply to Piccolo. Steffon walked up to Piccolo and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Of course we could protect the Earth! Why do think you we've been _training_ since we were able to _walk_? Pardon me Piccolo, but no one insults my pride!" When Piccolo heard the word 'pride' he smiled slightly. "Oh yeah? What pride is that Steffon?" Steffon folder his arms "My Saiyan pride of course!" Piccolo smiled even more and chuckled slightly "Kid, you are something. One minute you remind me of a certain happy-go-lucky ancestor of yours, then the next you remind of a certain prideful and serious ancestor. Do you know which ancestors I'm talking about?" Steffon gave a hearty laugh and put his hand in his pockets, "Of course! Gramps and Grandpa never shut up talking about them." Piccolo took a few steps backwards and looked up towards the sky, "Hey kids, since you two know that you both are not fully human, can you two become Super Saiyans?" This time it was Ty that scoffed, "Of course we can! Just because we are twenty two percent Saiyan doesn't mean we anything."

"We have the Super Saiyan gene you know." (_**AN: If the father or mother can become a Super Saiyan, during the time of conception, then the child should be able to as well because the gene was passed on.**_)

Piccolo responded by saying "Well all I hear is talk, I want one of you show me that you can become one. Your father told me that you could, but I didn't believe him, because I couldn't sense any drastic change in either of your ki. Steffon took off his dark green school uniform jacket and red skinny tie and tossed them to the ground, he was in a smart ass mood...again. "Of course you wouldn't."

Steffon put his hands in his pockets and smiled. His normally hazel eyes became a mysterious turquoise color. Suddenly rocks and gravel started to slowly rattle and rise, and a white aura started to surround Steffon. "Well Piccolo, looks like after all these years, you finally get to see a _real_ full-powered Super Saiyan. And I'm not talking about Goku." Piccolo 'Hmphed' "Well this will be interesting."

Steffon then let out a loud battle cry. His hair, that was just lying in medium length strands started to rise and swirl. The white aura started to become a light golden color, and a separate line of aura circled his body, rocketed into the sky like a twister, then at about fifty feet in the air it broke into seven orbs of ki and flew outward in different directions landing about two hundred feet away. The orbs of ki blew up as soon as they hit the ground. His hazel eyes started become turquoise. His hair stopped rising and stood up straight with the main part of it jutted out the back of his head in the shaped of a horizontal crescent and two long bangs loomed over the crescent, five or six bangs on the right side of his head spread out like a Chinese fan over the crescent, two bang clumped together over to the edge of his left eye. The bang that, a few minutes ago laid just above his right eye grown in size it seemed and at the end jutted into two mini bangs that hung over the edge of his right eye, then there were two little bangs that laid on his forehead. His hair started to glow and went from dirty blonde to a dark gold color. His tan skin went to a slightly pale color. With one last triumphant cry, the transformation was complete.

A golden aura surrounded Steffon, rocks and dust was flying and there was a ten-foot wide and deep crater that Steffon floated in. Steffon, the seemly normal high schooler, had done the legendary transformation of the advanced, warrior Saiyan race. Piccolo didn't seem to be phased by it at all; he has seen the Super Saiyan transformation at least a hundred times. Sure it was a beautiful sight, but also deadly, definitely deadly if the individual transformed to attack you, but he has gotten used it. "Well Steffon, I'm impressed that you were able to put up quite a show for your transformation. How about you Ty? You can become a Super Saiyan as well right?"

Ty didn't even give a reply; he took out his iPhone to reply to a text and went Super Saiyan while texting. When Ty is in his normal form, his hair looks just like Steffon's, but it's a brunette/black color; and when he becomes a Super Saiyan, ten bangs jut out horizontally at a forty degree angle, and the rest of his hair just gets slightly jagged. No one knows why their hair is same while they are normal, but dramatically different while as Super Saiyans.

" I, unlike _Steffon_, doesn't need to have an elaborate show to do something that we have been doing since we were _seven_! Man! You're such a _attention whore_! "


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: I forgot to tell you guys this, but the high school uniform (which they only have to wear every other month) of Sora-Atsu Academy (I sometimes call it Sora High or Atsu, so please bear with me.) is a slightly dark green jacket, white or blue shirt shirt, dark red tie (all the main characters are rebels and wear skinny ties) with a light red streak going down the center, dark green pants(skinnies in the twins case), and black shoes (again, the main characters are rebels, and wear black Vans, Converse, or Creative Recreation high tops)._**

* * *

Ty turned and yelled at his brother, " I, unlike _Steffon_, do not need to have an elaborate show to do something that we have been doing since we were _seven_! Man! You're such an _attention whore_! "

Piccolo kept a close eye on Steffon and thought, _'Hmph. I wonder what type of reaction will the kid have.'_ Steffon was in very deep in thought and didn't hear a thing Ty said,_ 'Damn. How am I going to take Emma out on a date? I'm going to be busy all next week with the school festival; I know she will want to go during the festival! Argh! What am I going to do?'_

Steffon was still pondering this when a small rock came colliding with the side of his head. That knocked him out of his thoughts, "What Ty? I'm thinking about something." Ty juggled some rocks in his hands and looked thoughtfully at his brother, "Like what? The school festival, and how are you going to be able to take Emma out during it, because we'll be so busy?" Steffon looked up with an excited look on his face, "I got it!" he then powered down from his Super Saiyan state "I can take her after the Atsu Budōkai!" Ty powered down from his Super Saiyan state as well, "Steffon! You know that we're going to be tired after the Budōkai!"

Steffon just shrugged Ty's comment off and waved his hands, "Oh don't worry about me, I won't be that tired. Plus we won't have time to rest anyways. You know, with Band, Astronomy Club, the dancing competition, taking pictures for the Yearbook Staff and Photography Club. And maybe a press conference or two."

Piccolo was shocked at the amount of things the twins had to do at school. "Wow, you kids sure have a handful of things to do." Steffon started jumping up and down cheerfully, "Piccolo! Mr. Piccolo! I just thought of an awesome idea! Since we know that you are alive and all, could you come watch us fight at the Atsu High Budōkai? " Piccolo just stared at him, "Sure kid, but next time don't get all happy on me." Ty and Steffon jumped about fifty feet in the air did a mid air flip and high-fived. "All right! We did something badass today!"

Piccolo fazed up to their location, "Uh, what was _that_?" The twins replied back in their perfect sync, "Oh this is what we do when we do something that is pretty _epic_." "Hmph. Well if you ask me, it seems pretty _childish_." Steffon chuckled, "Well we are 17, you know. So always we do stuff like this, it's not like we're over _300_ years old like you."

"How did you figure that out?"

"Educated guess."

Ty slapped Steffon on the back, "Stop acting like a smartass!" "Ow! I wasn't you baka! Hit me one more time and I promise that you'll be kissing the ground!"

One of Ty's personality imperfections is that he liked to be dared, so being who he is, he raised his hand and almost slapped Steffon's head, but Steffon saw it coming and did a flip and a round-house kick to Ty's shoulder, which on contact sent him down about 30 feet down. "Ha! You said I would be kissing the ground! I'm still in the air, you kn-"

Ty was cut off by Steffon's fist to his solar plexus, which would've sent him crashing into the ground, but Steffon fazed to the ground, caught him and set him on his feet, "Look Tyler, we have better things to do than this. Let's finish up here with Piccolo, go to CC to get an excuse from Mom so we can go back to school."

Ty was clearly frustrated, "Fine, but I hate it when you try to have to last word. It's annoying!" Steffon then fazed back up in the air next to Piccolo, "So, are we done here? We really need to go back to school."

"Yeah. I guess we are, when is this Budōkai again?"

Ty decided it was time for him to join in the conversation again, so he fazed up to their location. "The tournament will be one week from now, but the festival itself starts next Wednesday. We would really like you to come all three days."

"Fine I guess that I can come for the whole festival, but wouldn't it be unfair, because you two have powers and the rest of the participants don't?" While Piccolo was speaking, Steffon was looking off toward the direction of the academy. "Well Mr. Piccolo, our Dad must have not told you that we're not the only partial Saiyans that go to our high school."

As if on cue a ki could be felt approaching very fast. Soon the trio saw the ki's owner. He looked young, and was wearing the same school uniform as Steffon and Ty, so Piccolo deducted that he was a freshman. He had blonde spiky hair, and bright turquoise eyes; he looked very similar to Steffon, except Steffon had wavy blonde hair. Piccolo then noticed that this wasn't his natural appearance, he was actually in his Super Saiyan form, just powered down, without the bright golden hair and aura. Piccolo noted that the newcomer had a very annoyed expression, and pointed look directied at twins. The trio could hear him screaming the twins' names from a tenth of a mile away, "Hey Steffon! Tyler! Where have you two guys been! I've been looking all over for you two sketches! Oh and who is that green guy?" Ty shivered slightly, "Get ready for it Steffon!" Steffon readied himself "I know! I know! In five."

Piccolo was puzzled 'what are those two talking about? Is he a enemy or what, he doesn't seem like it.' "Four."

The young teen then seemed to go faster and his Super Saiyan aura erupted and started to leave a trail behind him. "Three!" Suddenly Ty and Steffon went Super Saiyan, as if to brace for an impact. "Two! Get ready Ty!" The teen started laughing almost manically, "Here I come!"

Piccolo was really confused now, "What are you all up to?"

"One! Ty prepare for impa-"

Steffon was cut off because the teen, well you could say "tackled" the twins, held both of their arms in a death grip, all the while spinning faster then any of Earth's machine (well unless of course it was built by Capsule Corp.) "You guys are sketches, you know that? Why did you bastards leave school without me? You know that I didn't want to be there, sitting in that waste of time, which is known as Biology! I would rather be with you two."

Piccolo slapped his forehead and sighed "What is wrong with children now a days? They're so weird!" The teen heard Piccolo and instantly stopped whatever he was doing to the twins and floated over to Piccolo. "Look here green guy, I'm not weird! Ask Ty and Steffon. Plus who are you anyway?" Piccolo was taken aback '_If those two know about me, why doesn't he?_'

While Piccolo was thinking, the boy was still screaming about how he was insulted at Piccolo's comment. It only took a few words from Steffon to calm him down "Hey Austin, Piccolo didn't mean it like that. Calm down ok?" '_Plus don't do anything that father wouldn't be pleased about.'_ Ty decided to help with the calming of the young teen too "Hey don't worry about it, when we get home we'll play zombies in Black Ops. How does that sound?" Austin was clearly pleased, but tried to act nonchalant, "That sounds cool, I guess."

Piccolo was snapped out of his thinking when the three teens flew at around mach one to an altitude of about 20,000 feet, did two midair flips, a spin, then a triangular fist bump, then yelling in perfect unison "Alright we did another badass thing today! Hell yeah, fucking right!" Piccolo wasted no time to faze up to the three and yelled, "What is wrong with the three of you?"

Austin, who had reverted to his normal state, which looks like a mix of Ty and Steffon normal's-he had brunette hair that towards the tips turned dirty blonde, grey/brown eyes, and was slightly shorter then the twins-had went back to his Super Saiyan state, "Hey we are NOT weird! We just like expressing ourselves, that's all! So calm your tits, bruh."

Piccolo retorted back, "Hey kid! You better show me some respect and stop yelling at me! Before I have to hurt you, and then tell your father!" All teens froze in place and had a look of pure fear in their eyes and face. Piccolo chuckled "Yeah that's right you better be scared of me!" Instantly Austin started back yelling at Piccolo, while Steffon and Ty who started to try to find a way to calm him down got mad at each other and started yelling at each other. Piccolo was especially confused now '_Well if that didn't make them freeze…_' "If you three don't stop, I'll tell your father!" Instantly the three teens stopped again, each with a unique look of fear on their faces. Ty looked like he just saw his girlfriend cheating on him, Austin looked like he just saw his puppy die, Steffon looked like he just broke his iPhone. '_Wow, I thought they would be scared of me, but it looks like they're scared of their father more._'

The three boys started bowing furiously "Please don't tell our father! We are _very_ sorry. Please forgive us!" "It's okay, you three! I wasn't really going to tell him!" Austin started fussing again, "Hey! Don't play around like that then!" Steffon and Ty smacked Austin on the head, "Hush Austin! Steffon and I already have enough do deal with. We don't need you to add on to it!" Austin looked down and sniffled slightly, "Sorry…I didn't mean too…." There was one thing Ty couldn't bear to see, Austin in emo mode. "Hey kiddo, don't sweat it! I didn't mean it like that. We just don't want Dad to be mad. O.k.?" Austin looked up to Ty, "Ok fine, but who is this dude?"

Ty replied back by saying, "Oh! This is Piccolo! He fought with our great ancestors; he also makes sure peace reigns across the world. Also, today he asked Steffon and I to help with that task, cause you know that each generation of our family produces a warrior to protect the Earth and all that good stuff."

"Oh you're Piccolo!" Austin then bowed "Nice to meet you, bro! The name's is Austin Takeya. I'm Ty and Steffon little brother. I attend Sora-Atsu academy, and am a freshman at Atsu High School! Also, may I ask that I can help you all protect the Earth when help is needed?"

Austin managed to say all that in one breath, and everyone else raised an eyebrow at this, but was impressed nonetheless. Piccolo held out his hand for Austin to shake it, "Nice to meet you too kid, and sure you can help us out. Do you train?"

"Everyday, I even go into the time chamber once week!"

"What? That's not possible! You three have never been to the lookout, and the limit is two days max for a person." Ty joined back in the conversation, "Nah, Piccolo. Not that time chamber. The one Steffon built. It's not as good as the real thing, but it's still pretty rad, it's really just a GR with time slowing capabilities. Isn't that right Steff? Steff?"

Everyone turned to the direction where Steffon was floating, and the only thing they found was empty air and his outline blinking. "Whoa! Where did he go, Austin?" Piccolo pointed down, "He's right there." Steffon was on the ground on his iPhone with someone very important, his mother. "Yes Mom. Piccolo came to talk to us, we thought at first he was an enemy and left school, talked to him and stuff, then Austin felt our ki and also left school, so we need a legit excuse. Heh heh.. What? What do you mean Dad and you are at the American C.C. branch in Los Angeles? Why didn't you tell us? No, you don't have to send an excuse email, we can just come to America, it'll be and ten minute flight if we go ultra speed. No, Mom. We don't want to miss school. Is it wrong for us to want to see our own parents? I know that we just saw you a few hours ago. Ok, ok, ok. Fine Mom. No, no, no! I don't have an attitude! Please don't tell Dad. Just send the email, we'll go back to the Academy. All right Mom, I'll tell them. I love you too. Bye."

Steffon flew back up to the spot where Piccolo and his brothers were, "All right. Mom and Dad are in American doing business crap. They'll be back by Sunday. She said not to do anything crazy while they're gone, or we have to answer to Dad. That means don't pull another Project X stunt, _Ty_." Steffon and Austin raised their eyebrows at Ty and he looked down and scratched his neck. "It wasn't even that big of a party, guys. We just invited a few friends..." Austin scoffed, "Dude there were like _2000_ people there, we were on the front page of like every magazine for month, and that landed us with like a year of being grounded. So cut the b.s., broski."

Steffon rolled his eyes, "Anyways. She also said that since we're out of school tomorrow, we could come visit them in America if we want. How does that sound?" Austin and Ty high-fived each other, "All right! We get to America! I love staying at our L.A. house! It's so awesome in California!" Steffon nodded, "All right, well it sounds like a plan. Well Piccolo, we will see you Wednesday." Piccolo shook each of their hands, "Well till then kids, remember to train."

The brothers replied in perfect unison, "Of course, dude!" The boys then rocketed off towards school. Piccolo floated there and watched the boys disappear over the horizon, "Wow Nagi. Those are some kids you have there. You are right. Those three are something else. I don't have to worry about them at all." Piccolo then flew off towards the Lookout to meditate and train.


	4. Chapter 4

Piccolo floated there and watched the boys disappear off in the distance, "Wow Nagi, those are some kids you have there. You are right. Those three are something else. I don't have to worry about them at all." Piccolo then rocketed off towards the lookout to meditate and train.

After minute or so, the three brothers slowed down to a speed of around 20 mph, there was a comfortable silence among them, but Austin couldn't let that last for very long. "Hey Steffon?"

"Sup Austin?"

"Well umm, do we really have to go back to the academy right _now_? I mean, we are getting an legit excuse from Mom, saying that we had to go to the lab or whatever so why can't we just fly around for awhile."

Ty decided it was time to nip this in the bud right now, "No Austin. If we do that Mom and Dad will notice, and when Mom is mad, Dad is. I don't want to go to another one of his special "training sessions" in the GR; I rather stay on their good side. Plus, don't you want to go to American tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Then don't try to skip school." "Fine…" Steffon flew to a slightly higher altitude a thought for a moment, "Hey guys?" Ty and Austin looked up and joined their brother at the higher altitude, "Yeah?"

"I have a feeling that we should go a little bit faster." Ty and Austin replied back in unison, "Why?" "Dad might call if he sense our ki moving slowly, and might think that we're skipping, or stalling." That changed Austin's mind about skipping, and the three went near their base form's top speed to school.

~DBCS...R~

About two minutes later the trio landed in a safe spot out about mile from the high school, in the middle Sora-Atsu Academy Park. Sora-Atsu was a very unique Academy, it was so large-about the 30 square miles- that it was deemed a city by the nation about 10 years ago, so everyone called the academy as a whole "Atsu City". There were apartments of course for people who wanted to stay on campus, or whose homes weren't near, the boys also had their own apartments, but rarely stayed in them. The Takeyas' house, Capsule Corp, was located about 90 miles away in West City, but no one ever asked how they got to school everyday, they just figured that it was either by car or private jet.

The trio was running for about two minutes at slightly faster than human speeds to get to class before their parents would call. In another minute they reached the Atsu High area of the city. Atsu High consisted of ten buildings that looked more like the university buildings rather than normal high school buildings. They slowed down to a normal pace when they reached the high school grounds. Classes were currently going on but there was a random teacher or student walking around the campus to either go to class or run errands, and they all waved and bid the boys good morning. The Takeyas all had second period in the same building. Austin had Biology, and the twins had Earth science. In another minute it was time for them to part ways, Austin had to go upstairs, while the twins went down another hallway. "Bye bros! See you at lunch!" Ty and Steffon waved their younger brother farewell and walked down to their class.

Steffon opened the door and walked in first. Coach Dowdy, their Earth Science teacher-who was also one of the baseball coaches- was standing at the front of class teaching about hurricanes, Steffon's second favorite thing to learn in the class, the first is astronomy Take a guess why.

"Well Mr. Takeya… and Mr. Takeya. It's nice of you to finally join us. I have gotten your work excuse, you may now take your seats." "Sure thing sir!" The boys took their seats. The Earth Science class had only sixteen students in it, and the tables/desks were set up horizontally. The desk our heroes sat at was on the second row on the left side of the classroom. Ty sat at the end on the left side, Emma Yuki sat to the right of him, Steffon sat next to her (poor Steff), and Tea Mako sat next to him.

Tea Mako lives in the mansion down the street from Capsule Corporation, her family runs Mako Aerospace Company that gives people trips in orbit, and send up supplies for the big shot space agencies such as NASA and CCSA (C.C. Space Agency). She has been a friend with Steffon and Ty ever since they were little infants, and she knows about their powers and family history, (courtesy of a certain blonde twin that told her everything when he was hyper on Red Bull.). Emma's family owns Yuki Travel Company, which is partnered with Mako Aerospace, and so their clients can also go into orbit or various celestial destinations.

Emma has known the Takeyas for just as long, but she doesn't know about their powers. She just knows that they are stronger than that the average human, and came to her own little conclusion that it's because of a C.C invention. Emma leaned over to whisper to Steffon while Coach Dowdy wasn't looking, "Hey Steffon?"

"Yo?"

"Why did you guys go again?"

"Something went kinda haywire in R&D, so we went to go fix it." Emma knew he was lying, she didn't know how, but she knew, so she was going to grill it out of him one way of another. "Really now? Why didn't your parents take care of it, or your grandparents?" Steffon jerked a little bit, _'Well damn. She knows I'm lying.'_

"Well our parents couldn't, they're off on a business trip in L.A., and our grandparents are at they're condo in Florida." Emma felt that he wasn't lying about that, but pressed on nonetheless, "Hmm. Ok. Capsule Corp. is over eighty miles away from here, how did you guys get back so fast?" "Flew." It was an indirect answer, but a truthful one. "Hey! Blonde Takeya and Yuki, stop talking during my lesson!"

"Yes sir!" With a shrug, Emma stopped her questioning, but she had a feeling she was going to finish it at lunch. Steffon could tell she wasn't done yet and sulked in his seat, _'Great! Just great.' _

Steffon then felt a small vibration. It was his iPhone, and he just received a text from Tea. _"Emma getting suspicious?"_ Steffon quickly texted her back,_ "Yeah, but I should be able to throw her off, but I know she's going to try to question me at lunch. Ugh, why me? Lol."_ Tea replied back just as fast, _"Well if you want, I could talk to her for you." "Naw, that'll make her even more suspicious. I'll take care of it myself. Thanks anyway." _

_"No prob."_ Steffon took notes the rest of class, until it was time to go to third block. Steffon's third block was Yearbook Staff; Ty's third block was English, and Austin's was P.E. Even though Ty and Steffon were both on Yearbook Staff, Steffon was on it in the fall, Ty was on it in the spring.

Nothing interesting happened during the first half of third block for Steffon, but Austin was another story. During P.E. the class was playing baseball, one of Austin's favorite sports. Austin recently started going through this phase where he liked to show off...more than necessary, the twins weren't sure this was because of adolescence or Saiyan genes, even though they were in the back end of the phase as well.

During this baseball game, Austin did two things and it resulted in two things. One, shocked his class, and two, pissed off the twins. It was his turn to bat, and the twins had taught him since he was a little kid, to not show off his powers, but no. When Austin swung the bat, he not only made a home run, but the ball went so fast that it had caught fire and had a smoke trail following it, and later that day CCSA scientists reported seeing a baseball in orbit around the Earth. Well after this dazzling display, you would think that Austin would stop, say his bat was a C.C. invention, and stay low, but nope.

After he hit the home run, he could have walked or ran at a normal human pace back to home base, but no. He had to run around the diamond at _Kenyan_ speed. Then after all that, when his team was on the defensive, a star batter on the baseball team tried to hit a homerun, but instead of letting it go, he jumped about fifteen feet in the air to catch it. His whole class just sat there and gawked at him. He finally realized what he had done and came up with a quick lie, "Oh if you guys are wondering, my reflexives was just an experiment my brothers made to enhance me in P.E. but they don't know I'm using it, so don't tell them. Ok?"

"Tell me what?"

Austin froze in his spot. He knew he was screwed. He turned around to see Steffon with his Yearbook staff camera in hand, looking very pissed. "I come out here to take candid pictures of you guys, and I find you out here screwing around! We'll 'discuss' this at home." With a smirk, Steffon took a picture of Austin's shocked face, turned on his heels and walked off. While walking off the diamond he yelled back, "Hey Freshies! If you guys have a crappy section in the yearbook, don't blame me, blame _Austin_!" All the freshmen on the field turned to Austin and glared at him. "Oh man! That's what I get for showing off." Steffon walked slowly off the P.E. grounds while Austin was being chased by a group of freshmen; he then let out a good laugh. Then he stopped dead in his tracks, _'Whoa, why did I just do that? This is not like me at all! It must be my Saiyan side showing, oh well. I'll have to ask Mom or Dad, they'll know. I'm sure they went through this phase too.'_

The bell rang shortly after the ordeal, and the school populous went to lunch, some went off the high school grounds to eat in the city or their apartment, and some ate in the cafeteria. The Takeyas brought their own lunch from home, in capsules to eat in the high school park. Steffon was always the first one, waiting for his brothers while tossing the food capsule up and down; he was planning on apologizing to Austin for what happened earlier. Every day it varied with the order of Ty and Austin showing up next. Today Ty came first dragging his feet, because English was so boring to him. Austin came second walking slowly with a glint of revenge in his eyes, courtesy of a certain blonde. Ty hadn't caught wind of what happen during freshman P.E.

Ty finally realized it when Austin sat across from Steffon and muttered something that rhymed with "witch" under his breath.

"Whoa Austin! What's up with you?" Austin pointed an accusing finger at his older brother, "That blonde douche bag right there! He turned the whole freshman class against me!" "Seriously? Steffon is not like that."

"Bull shit, Ty!"

'_Just for that I'm really going to make him pay!'_ Steffon smirked and taunted Austin, "Go on Austin. Tell Ty what you did." Austin became more infuriated. He just dug his own grave with that one. Now he was going to get it from two sides, "I kinda showed off my powers during a game of baseball, but I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! Please don't tell Mom and Dad!" Ty stood up from the stone picnic table and looked around to make sure no one was near, "You did what? What have we told you? No displays of power in public!" Steffon felt a certain ki approaching, "Ok Ty, let it go. I'll deal with Austin later, and we won't tell Mom and Dad." Ty sat back down and felt the ki approaching too, "Fine."

The ki in question belonged to non other than Emma; she came up to the table with her lunch in hand and sat next to Steffon. "Hey Steffon, hello Ty. Austin, why do you look so emo?"

"Oh nothing really, baseball just kinda sucked today."

"Oh really now? I saw on Twitter that you did quite well today." All three brothers froze, and their minds started to race. Steffon: _'How did she find out so fast?'_ Ty:_ 'Leave it to Twitter…' _ Austin: _'I told those sketches not to tell a soul!_'

Ty as usual was the first to gain his speaking ability, "Well Emma, you see it was an invention our Dad made, he wanted Austin to test it out."

"Oh? From what I heard, you twins made it and Austin wasn't supposed to use it yet." Emma smirked and Ty sweat dropped, _'Maybe I should've got the whole story first.'_ Ty then proceeded to bang his forehead against the table and let out and awkward cough. Steffon decided to stop her questions the only way he knew how, "Hey Emma? Are you going to the next One Direction concert?" That started an hour-long conversation about British boy band, it was tiring and annoying, but hey, at least it got Emma off their backs. Fourth block was very uneventful. Ty had Geometry, Steffon had Office Aide, and Austin had Study Hall, where he came up with tactical moves to tryout in the GR.

When school ended the brothers went straight to the Band Hall to pick their instruments. Baritone (Euphonium) for Steffon, Electric Guitar for Ty, and Trumpet for Austin. They decided not to "drive" home today. So they went to their take off spot in the park, fazed up to a good altitude and flew home. They didn't fly home in a comfortable silence and they flew at around 150 mph. In minutes they were landing at Capsule Corp. After all those years, C.C. hadn't really changed much in the residential area, or the other sectors, only the generations changed.

Usually when they got home, they would drop by the lab to say hello to their parents, then eat a snack, do homework, would train in their personal GR for about two hours, then they would end the evening talking to their friends, playing video games, or surfing the web and watching tv. Today was different, Austin and Steffon headed straight for Steffon's Time Chamber, Ty decided to follow to see how this would turn out, and to see if he had to play referee.

Steffon entered it, and set the gravity to 100 times Earth gravity and the time manipulation to 3X so a minute outside would be three in the special GR. They then went into the locker room to change into their training clothes. Steffon's was a black v-neck, green shorts, and a dark green sleeve-less hoodie with classic black leather Converse. Ty's was a red tank top and beige shorts with red laced up Vans. Austin's was a purple v-neck and strangely denim skinny jeans with purple Nikes 6.0. The boys entered the main room of the GR, and Steffon got into his defensive stance while Austin got in his offensive stance.

Here's the break down of the brothers' ki/power levels as of today.

Base:

Steffon: 27,857

Ty: 27,921

Austin: 22,506

Super Saiyan:

Steffon: 41,223

Ty: 40,949

Austin: 35,795

Full Powered Super Saiyan:

Steffon: 50,994

Ty: 51,229

Austin: 47,490

Ascended Super Saiyan*:

Steffon: 58,398

Ty: 57,459

Austin: Can't reach it yet.

*= Not to be confused with Super Saiyan 2.

Steffon looked at Ty, "Do you bring those neo-senzus?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Steffon then turned back to Austin, "Come at me, bro." Austin automatically went Super Saiyan and came flying at Steffon. Austin threw out a right fist at Steffon's face, but Steffon dodged. "Austin what did I tell you? Don't always go Super! You need to train yourself in your base. Only go Super when you need to." Ty scoffed from the side lines, "Ha, and you're one to talk." Austin wasn't in the mood right now for one of Steffon's speeches, "Shut the hell up! Don't preach to me! I'm already pissed off at you!"

Austin then proceeded to throw a variety of punches and kicks at his older brother; Steffon dodged most them and countered the rest. "You see Austin? This is why you need to train in your base more! I'm haven't even went Super, and I'm easily deflecting your attacks." Austin grew slightly red, "Shut up!" Austin finally made contact to Steffon's face and followed up with a lightning fast roundhouse kick to the chest. This sent Steffon into the GR/Time Chamber wall. That said wall was made of titanium alloy, one of the strongest metals on Earth. That attack combo left a small Steffon shaped dent in the wall. Steffon stood back up with his hoodie up and his hair covering his eyes.

_Have faith in me_

_Cause there are things that I've seen I don't believe_

_So cling to what you know and never let go_

Steffon started to slightly chuckle. "Hey Tyler? You sure you have those senzus?"

"Yeah, but what are you planning...?"

_You should know things aren't always what they seem_

Steffon's ki started to rise rapidly, and he started to growl slightly. "Ok. No more playing around! HAAA!" He went Super Saiyan and his ki kept on rising. He fazed behind Austin, kicked him up and then punched him to other side of the GR. Then he continued with a flurry of punches and kicks. Austin was holding up well until Steffon punched him in the solar plexus, which left an Austin shaped dent in the wall.

Steffon then started to charge his signature attack: Final Burning Kamehameha Wave. He shot his arms back and screamed "Final!" then moved his arms in a light speed pattern while screaming "Burning!" then crouched in a familiar pose while still moving his hands at lightning speeds, but they were now at his right side then he screamed "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA-ME-!" Austin got back up and powered up to Full-Powered Super Saiyan, and prepared his signature attack: Final Lightning Flash. When Austin does this attack he powers a Final Kamehameha, then absorbs the ki, to give his body an extra boost to produce a light speed series of attacks then flies above the opponent to release the rest of the ki onto his opponent.

Steffon then gave a triumphant cry and screamed "HAAA!" and fired his Final Burning Kamehameha, and Austin started his Final Lighting Flash. Steffon knew that Austin was going to dodge it, so he thought it was now the right time to unveil the revised version of his attack, he called it Final Burning Kamehameha Fever (Fist/Wave).

Austin came straight for Steffon and started the onslaught and performed it successfully. The attack caused a bright light that blinded Ty for a second and when the light and smoke cleared, Steffon was standing there, seemingly unharmed and laughing. Austin was dumbfounded, "Ah sh-". Austin didn't have enough time finish his sentence cause Steffon came at him and screamed, "FIST!" which made contact with Austin's chin and Austin went flying through ceiling, which just opened in time.

Ty stood there with the remote to the GR, and chuckled, "Good thing I saw this coming, or Dad would've been pissed". As Austin rocketed upwards, he thought that was it for the attack, but Steffon just only did the first part for his attack, he fazed high above C.C., flipped, crouched in a familiar stance and screamed, "WAVE!" The wave of ki hit Austin dead on and sent him back towards the Earth. Austin hit the ground with a large crash and created a small crater, he was still in his Super Saiyan state, but quickly powered down. "Ok, I'm sorry about today! You win! No more showing off in public!" with that, he fell back to the ground. Steffon fazed behind and caught him before he hit the ground and gave him a neo-senzu that Ty just threw at him. "I forgive you bro, I just hoped that you learned your lesson. Now let's go eat. I'm freaking starving!"

The boys went to the kitchen to raid the fridge and eat the only way a human with Saiyan D.N.A. can! The phone ringed and Steffon put it on speaker, the person on the other end made the boys smile. "Hey guys! You all go pack up some luggage and get your hyper active butts to America! The boys replied back in perfect unison, "Sure thing Dad! We'll be right there!"


End file.
